1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake pressure calibration and, in particular, a system, method, and apparatus for certifying a brake pressure calibration of an end-of-train device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, end-of-train (EOT) devices are required to report the brake pipe pressure of a train within a specified accuracy. The accuracy of the pressure transducer or other sensing device in an EOT device may be mandated by a government agency or entity such as the Federal Railroad Administration (FRA). Under FRA regulations, the accuracy of EOT device pressure measurements must be verified annually.
Traditionally, determining the accuracy of an EOT device pressure transducer is a manual process that is part of an FRA annual inspection. The inspection occurs on-site and requires the presence of FRA agents. The manual nature of such testing and inspection allows for operator or inspector error, and may be untrustworthy. For example, operators may conclude that an EOT device is accurate or “close enough” without using a bright-line determination. Further, the use of forms and manual recordation does not allow for an EOT transducer accuracy to be certified without an FRA inspector or other authority present.